In real estate and a number of other fields it is very useful to have a sign post for indicating information (e.g., that a property is for sale) to the public in a conspicuous manner. Commonly the signs currently in use are usually manufactured of 4×4 lumber sections joined to form a vertical post and horizontal top arm. The signs hang from the bottom of the horizontal arm and additional banners may be placed on top of the horizontal arm. For example, the name of the real estate company and agent may be positioned on S-hooks below the horizontal arm (mounted on a ring or hook secured into the horizontal arm) while “sale pending” or other sale information may be placed at the top of the horizontal arm. A flyer box is commonly nailed or otherwise secured to one side of the vertical post facing the street or the area accessed by viewers. This flyer box allows those viewing the sign post to approach the sign post and take away a flyer. The flyer provides printed information about the property being sold or other useful information.
The 4×4 lumber sign posts are rather heavy and bulky to transport and challenging to install and remove. Professional installers are commonly used to install and remove signs. This creates additional cost and causes a delay in placing the sign.
More recently arm post signs have been manufactured from lighter gauge metal square tubing and plastic (e.g., PVC) square tubing. These sign posts have been installed by digging holes and setting the vertical section into place in the hole or driving iron stakes through a holding bracket or tubing which is in turn attached to the vertical post. To mount any of these devices into the ground generally requires a number of different tools for the installation of the sign. These may include a shovel or other digging tool to create a hole into which the vertical pole is placed or any hammer or other striking tool for the installation of the post into the ground. Some signs have been designed requiring a specialty tool.
An alternative to a large, heavy monolithic device is the use of an arm post sign which may be disassembled. Such devices generally require some assembly hardware such as bolts or screws, to secure the various parts or sections of the signs together. Commonly end caps are installed to cap the ends of the sign posts to create a more natural and attractive appearance.
An object of the Applicant is to provide a less bulky arm sign which can be transported and installed by an individual user, such as a real estate agent. As a further object that this device sections may be used for installing the sign such that additional tools are not necessary for either installing the sign or removing the sign.